Maybe
by Princess Emmanuella
Summary: Maybe if he was unkind or was hateful towards her it would be easier. Maybe if he worked too late or didn't care for the kids, then it would be easier. Or maybe…if he simply didn't feel so damn guilty about it, would be easier for her to hate her husband. AU. Part three to I Hate You Then I Love You and Broken Heart.


Maybe

A.N.: This is the last part of I Hate You Then I Love You and Broken Heart! I have no idea what came over me, but it struck me really randomly and yeah... I got this. Read and Review! Hope you guys don't mind how long it took to finally get the last part of this out. And by the way, Richard and Kori are married. They have two kids together and that is Xavier (Not Red-X Xavier...) and Mar'i.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The tedious alarm rang inside the dimly lighted room. A thin red-headed got up and softly turned it off. After that, she left the room quietly and proceeds to make her ways the kitchen. She put the grounded up coffee beans into the machine and pressed the button.

Once a satisfying noise meaning the coffee was starting, she leaned against the counter top. Not much was going through her mind as if she simply became robotic to the rehearsed routine. And within, fifteen minutes, she was pouring the steaming dark liquid into mug; passing it to her husband.

He smiled gratefully while rubbing one of his eyes muttering a thank you. She simply nodded her head and got ready for the day. When she came out fresher and dressed, he attempted to give her a kiss on the cheek, but after seeing her wince for the incoming contact, he decided against the kind gesture and simply got ready for the day.

Once he left the room, she gave herself a deep breath. Ten more minutes, she told to herself. Just ten more minutes, and then once the kids leave, I'll be free.

And just as quickly the thought as crept into her mind with time, it quickly flees. Before she knew it she was dropping her kids at school and coming to her favorite haven. The peace and quiet was her new favorite past time. It was time when she didn't have to put up a front of pretending to be perfectly content with life.

**Because she wasn't.**

Kori Grayson was not happy how her life turned out. She didn't like the feeling as if she has been robbed of not only her youth, but her love and family. She looked at a picture of her kids and begins to get angry.

It wasn't supposed to be Richard Grayson's kids. Let alone wife, so when she saw the happiness he held in the picture almost made her want to throw the picture out of the two-story house. And she almost did.

Kori took a deep breath and answered the ringing call. She knew who it was, what it was going to be about, and how it was going to end. It was his routine with her. Because that was the way he worked.

And of course, most of the other wives would swoon over that. The whole, "He called therefore he cares," routine. Yet, as a previous alien princess, she hoping, it was, well, bullshit. She hoped it would be the call he notice that she stopped loving him long before she even said, "I do."

But that would be way too much to ask. It would be out of character for the great and powerful Robin/ Nightwing/ Richard Grayson to do something that is daring. Something that would make heads turn.

She took another sigh of relief. As if it changed anything what so ever. She looked down and immediately thought of him. Kori let out a soft chuckle as she thought of all the risky things she did with him. They used to worry that they would get caught so much, that eventually, they fell in love with it. And each other.

Maybe that's why she hates her ole so dear husband so much. He could never be that adrenaline rush that used to run through her veins like morphine to a drug addict.

He simply can't be the high that she desperately need in her life again. That would break the character he built for himself. He wouldn't allow himself too.

But before she could continue in her thought process, her automatic robotic actions went into play; it was only about a half an hour before they came home anyways.

Later rather than sooner, she was in the bed with the man that claimed to be her husband. But in her heart, she knew it would never be true. She would always love that complex, cocky thief. She chuckled quietly to herself, but immediately quieted herself. He was tossing and turning dreaming of the night, he took two lives away. Xavier's and her future life. She turned over and cradled herself. She knew what he was going to say, it was part of the routine that he shares almost every day and night.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shoot him Star! It just happened! Oh god, Starfire, I'm sorry!" He sleep whispered.

She shook her head and put her hands over her ears. She remembered that night better than she remembered her own wedding. It was the night that the love of her life, her soul mate, the part that made her whole died.

Apart of her wanted to hate Richard John Grayson with all her fiber of her soul. If she could she would leave and never return. But, when she sees the guilt that overcomes his face that seems to haunts his only peaceful moment. She couldn't do it. She loved him enough to not want to hurt him that badly.

She quietly left the bed and the bedroom. Walking into her two children's room, she saw how peaceful they looked and only wondered what would have been different if they had been his.

Would Mar'i have different color eyes? Would her son, Xavier, look like him? Would they love to play sport together? Or would he much rather have a simple tea party with Mar'i?

Slowly tears descended down her face and she almost collapsed right where she stand. But then, Xavier woke up and ran past his mother. Following her son, she watched as he got into his father bed and holds him.

Richard in return, holds him tight and kissed his head. He is muttering something about chasing monsters away or something of the sorts. She saw the scene before unfold and leaves the father and son. Her heart simply couldn't have been more broken then it was right then.

Finally, it struck her harder than a train coming out of a tunnel. The reason why she can't hate her husband. He was just too good.

Maybe if he was unkind or was hateful towards her it would be easier. Maybe if he worked too late or didn't care for the kids, then it would be easier. Or maybe…if he simply didn't feel so damn guilty about it, would be easier. And maybe if, it didn't seem so bad without Xavier there, then she could hate her husband for taking him away.


End file.
